


他开始憎恨一只猫

by NykoKaamos



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 在遗嘱中，Armitage Hux 写到，把名为“米莉森”的橘猫留给 Kylo Ren。开罗是 Snoke 的养子与集团继承人，Hux 是在他家集团打工的社畜。并不是什么米莉森与开罗人磨合相处的温馨文，而是 Kylo 视角对他和 Hux 的关系的暴躁回顾。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	他开始憎恨一只猫

**Author's Note:**

> 我竟然写垃圾船了。两年来我时常觉得自己垃圾值不够所以没写过。（

他妈的，Snoke 的那个养子兼继承人偏偏喜欢住这种贫民和没钱搞音乐的摇滚迷喜欢的鬼地方。立在门前的两人暗骂，怀中抱着一只不停挣扎的橘猫。他们又骂——这次可以大声说出来——这猫也是令人心烦的玩意，和他主人的脾气一样差。

面前那道刷得乌黑的门被打开。他们迅速收回嘴中的音节，再怎么暗骂也不能在对方面前表现出来，毕竟对方是比一切都不好惹的主。是真的，他们未来的“主”。

没抱着猫的其中一人清嗓，整理喉前的领结，在散发怒意的年轻人因不耐烦而发起飙前赶紧说：“Kylo Ren 先生，Hux 先生死了。”

Armitage Hux 死了。原因是背叛，做了叛徒把他们 First Order 集团的武器情报传给了敌家，然后被刺杀，潦草的可悲的死法。Kylo 得知致死之因时觉得好假，Hux 会叛变 Snoke 那老头？许他做出最狂妄的想象都不可能。Kylo 想指不定 Hux 还和 Snoke 上过床，虽然那人又丑又皱身体不可能取悦任何人，但谁他妈知道呢，指不定古怪的 Armitage Hux 便是有这样的癖好。鬼才能知道 Hux 在想什么需要什么会做出什么。

他死了。合 Kylo 的心意。Kylo 无数次希望 Hux 去死。他第一次操 Kylo 时不戴套也不用润滑，染病和撕裂的痛感让曾自己对自己发誓绝不落泪的 Kylo 立刻甩着眼泪在 Hux 空旷的高级公寓里叫起来，耻辱至极，比起疼痛 Kylo Ren 更无法忍受这样的羞辱。然后 Hux 这个糟糕的炮友还捂住他的嘴要他小声，他妈的，那你怎么不做好润滑？Kylo 含糊不清地在呻吟中说，你怎么不去死。更不要说 Hux 讨厌他听的销量不过一百张的 EMO 唱片，讨厌他喝碳酸饮料，讨厌他喜欢吃垃圾食品，讨厌他喜欢买麦当劳的开心乐园餐收集那些廉价的小玩具。Hux 骂他丢脸，First Order 集团的继承人喜欢这种不入流的东西培养这些低廉的爱好，实在是给 Snoke 丢脸。Snoke？你为什么又提 Snoke？我只是他的养子他的继承人而不是他的亲儿子，你们那些红酒上等牛排客套四溢的世界都令我厌烦。你的明亮高级公寓也令我厌烦，我讨厌在那里做爱 Hux，为什么就不能在我脏脏破破角落还有霉臭的公寓里做爱？你觉得这个也丢脸对吧？你就喜欢那些光鲜亮丽的。好浮夸，你怎么不去死。

然后 Hux 第二天就来 Kylo 家干了他。记得戴了套，还他妈带上了咖啡机，第二天早上像是根本不急着上班一样做咖啡，那时 Kylo 真是怀疑他和 Snoke 真的有一腿，所以老头才会给他提供这样无畏迟到的权力。他刚起床就打开冰箱要冻可乐，Hux 一把关上冰箱门把不加糖的酸涩黑咖啡塞进他嘴里。还在上大学的 Kylo 的起床气暴得很，那个年纪都这样，他问 Hux 为什么要这样，你是不是还想把咖啡渣塞进我喉管里，让我呛死好了好继承 Snoke 的一切。隔壁搞乐队的人都能听到他的吼声，再多一个分贝就要去找管理员投诉。

虽然 Hux 后来解释——也用吼声——说：“操，我是为你着想，空腹喝冰可乐不好。”但 Kylo 没记得空腹喝黑咖啡又好到哪里去。不过 Hux 是对的，他一时找不到反驳的理由，眼睛瞪得好红好大，脾气发到顶端后爱哭的本性又差点露出来。最后 Kylo 说：“你做的咖啡好难喝！”然后就很怂地冲进了卧室决定翘掉早上的课睡回笼觉。反正老师也不敢对他这个 Snoke 的人做什么。

还有 Hux 的那只猫，米莉森，即便这世间有无数 Kylo Ren 讨厌的人和动物，但他最讨厌的是这个，和讨厌它的主人的程度不相上下。他看那只该死的猫从来不顺眼，吃得多又长得胖，而那只猫也同样不顺眼 Kylo，总是一脸不屑，在他和 Hux 在 Hux 家做爱时，它就在床边叫嚣；如果是在 Kylo 家，Hux 总会说忘了喂猫，要回家一趟，还没被操爽的 Kylo 对着离开的橘色背影大骂你和那只猫过好了他妈的。

最可恨的是那只猫划伤了他的脸。那次 Kylo 在学校和人打架，上了大学，他还打架。因为对方说他是没妈的娃，Kylo 一气之下打得一不小心破坏了好多公物。这不是第一次，Snoke 和他说再有一次就断绝他的生活费。第二天 Kylo 又坏掉了刚修好的公物，原因是有人说他根本就不是 Snoke 的儿子而只是一个舔屌的。被打的人说的话是假的，但 Snoke 说话不假，Kylo 的信用卡被冻结，又正好到了交房租的日子，无处可去（其实他还有个自己名下的别墅只是不喜欢）的 Kylo 只好回到 Hux 那令他厌烦的高级公寓。他想大声对同学说他舔的是 Snoke 员工的屌他才不要舔 Snoke 的，那肯定又小又软，他喜欢大的深深地暴力地塞进他的身体的。

Kylo 也不提前通知一句就跑了过去，反正他知道公寓门的密码。那里的灯具多得要把他眼睛晃瞎，以前做爱时怎么都看不清楚 Hux 的脸，他很讨厌。Hux 在加班，Kylo 真想问你个高管到底有什么班可加，是不是又和老头在一起，好烦，不要这样，那让我很难过，你快回来吧，Armitage Hux。但是他怎么都说不出口，这种话像是 Kylo Ren 会说的吗当然不会，他甚至怀疑 Hux 听到这种肉麻之辞也会吐出来。所以他只是对电话那头吼“就想工作你为工作死了算了”。年轻人就爱把“死”挂在嘴边。

在沙发软枕上熟睡的米莉森是被吵醒还是听懂了人话，无所谓，反正它迅速跳上 Kylo Ren 的肩膀，伸出爪子在他的右脸颊划下一道从额头延至下巴的抓痕。从那以后他开始憎恨一只猫。虽然数日之后他觉得那条抓痕还有点好看，他抓着同班同学 Poe Dameron 的肩膀问那是不是很像 David Bowie 脸上的闪电。Poe 耸耸肩，说你比 Bowie 丑很多。

还讨厌米莉森什么，还讨厌 Hux 在它面前永远是温柔的，像是颠倒了主奴的身份。Hux 竭尽心思去讨米莉森开心的模样完全让 Kylo 嫉妒。为什么你就不能也对我温柔点？为什么就不能放纵我让我空腹喝碳酸饮料？为什么就不能在我这间脏破的公寓前露出一点好看的脸色？为什么我们一见面就吵架甚至打架？为什么我这么无法控制自己的怒气？Kylo 好生气，甩开喝了一半的可乐就要走，棕色的液体倒在 Hux 家的大理石地板上呲呲发出气泡声，他想 Hux 待会肯定又要在他背后说上一阵。

在那之后 Kylo 就没再和 Hux 联系，Hux 也没联系他。Armitage Hux，在做炮友这点上你还是好的主动察觉到对方的不情愿所以自己也不强求。最后一次见到 Hux，是一年前他在 First Order 集团的办公大楼附近逛街、正好尿急就跑进自家公司的楼里方便。正好 Hux 也在厕所里，意气风发，完全不受和他分别的影响，对方的那根屌也是，杵在小便池前，又长又硬，操，Kylo 觉得自己好想念。

后来他就没再去 First Order 的大楼，他在学校乐团里玩得好快乐干嘛要去那种死气沉沉的黑衣社畜聚集地。关于 Hux 的消息他也再没听说，他们的交际圈本就不重叠——虽然他很怀疑 Hux 其实没有朋友，其实他自己也差不多——Kylo 想 Hux 大概早就找到了新的炮友，好多炮友，那种西装革履的和 Hux 年纪相邻的精英上班族，他们每天在写字楼里指挥下属时严厉刻薄实际上到了床上就是张开腿渴望被操的种。说不定还换了好多个，今天睡戴劳力士的明天睡戴江诗丹顿的，还有一堆，blah blah，反正 Hux 能搞定一切。

所以，最后一次听到 Hux 的消息，就是几分钟前，Snoke 手下的两个人跑来这里告诉他，Armitage Hux 死了，被他们搞死的。在遗嘱中，对方写到，把名为“米莉森”的橘猫留给 Kylo Ren。

留给我。为什么要留给我。我才不喜欢。我最讨厌的就是它。Kylo 想。有那么一瞬他甚至有了把猫随便丢在楼下哪个草丛中的想法，这很符合他的行事作风。

但到底是心中哪根弦不对，他有时候还会有那种善良的不忍心的时刻，好像那个才是 Kylo Ren 的本我。总之 Kylo 收留了米莉森。那只猫仍然看不惯他，永远窝在脏兮兮的公寓的小角落不靠近他，像是在说它米莉森生来就是要住豪华公寓的，住在这里是什么鬼。但猫粮又要吃最贵的，不过别怕他 Kylo Ren 卡里有的是钱，老头挣的钱就是让他这个死活不愿念商科以便继承家业的不孝子花的。Kylo 有时候带炮友回来打炮，米莉森就凶他，恶狠狠地，瞪他，哈他，凶他。像是被 Hux 附了魂。无所畏惧的 Kylo Ren 在这时却害怕了，从此以后再也不带炮友回家。

某一天深夜，和演出结束后认识的一个猛男做完爱的 Kylo 回家，客厅厨房卫生间都走了一圈也没见到米莉森的踪影。他瞬时有些高兴，终于可以逃脱这个小崽子的魔爪，但是却又有点舍不得。苍天啊，他想，我，Kylo Ren，居然会为一只猫而难过。这不是我，这不是我。

让他失望了。他在卧室里看到了米莉森，它正安安稳稳地睡在枕头上，靠着它主人——旧的那个——喜欢的那一侧睡。Kylo 洗了个澡，然后钻进被窝，丢掉手机以后熄灭灯光，大发慈悲没有赶走米莉森，米莉森也没被吵醒。

浅而明亮的橘毛有个好处，就是让你在黑夜中也能看到。Kylo 看着米莉森的脑袋，怎么那么像 Hux 的脑袋呢，橘色的，没有发胶时软软的，转过头来又凶凶的。

刹那间他想起了 Hux，做爱不喜欢戴套的 Hux，在高级公寓里闪闪发亮的 Hux，要他不要空腹喝碳酸饮料的 Hux，屌很大很硬很粗让他很爽的 Hux，死去了的 Hux。

Kylo Ren 抓起一小撮米莉森的橘毛，对着猫的后脑勺说了一句对方听不懂的人话：

“我恨你。”

——即使恨到想要你死，但是你还是不要死吧。我恨你。我恨你。好恨你。好恨你死去。


End file.
